Book one: Master's
by MadhattressBeatrix
Summary: A retailing of Ninja-go, The element of Fire was the last one to be recruited, but why? Why out of all three was fire the last one to be recruited? A story of how the elements came to be and why their descendants came to be. Fem Kai (only because of a side project.)


Ninjago the Masters of spinjitzu!

Book 1 Element of Fire

* * *

_Long before time had a name, there was a first Spinjustsu master who created ninjago with the use and help of the four elemental power. These masters were the first four to have come before the first spinjitzu master and together could compete against him. But dawn had come too soon and each vanished soon enough. _

"So they have been born." An elderly man says, pouring tea into his teacup. "The battle has only begun." He opens his eyes to look at the sky were four stars brightly shine back at him.

_These masters and their descendants could do great things or terrible deeds if the one that guides them leads them astray, though no one knows where they retired and just who their descendants are. _

"The last one has been born, my lord." A skeleton says bowing to a shadow, that watched with narrowed eyes. "Good." The shadow hissed out. "Now it's only a matter of time to wait and locate the masters out of hidding."

* * *

"Sis can you tell me a story?"

_Long, long, long ago_

"Sure which one?"

_There was a master of all Elements, respected and feared by all. _

"What about the elemental warriors! Or the serpentine! Oh… Oh! I know the Master of Spinjitzu! Or how the City of ninjago was created!"

_He was the first among all ninja's to evenly balance all elements into his grasp and use that power for good and did his best to not tip the balance unevenly. _

"I see." chuckles. "Alright.." A young brunette puts a hand on her chin and goes into a thinking pose. "Oh! I know! The elemental master of Lighting!"

_With his power he created Ninjago and peace with all species alike, ending wars and moving mountains so that everyone could live peacefully. _

"Why the Lightning Master" Her little says, tilting her head. "What's so special about him?" Making the older girl chuckle at the question, making the younger one pout. "Will because despite what history books say, you have to look deeper into their meaning, sis."

_He was the first and last to to hold all elements into his grasp and soon after his era ended; a new era began where the power was split into twenty four types. The first four being the strongest and the first being a balance of both destruction and creation. _

"You See, The lightning Master is no push over, sis." The older girl brought out a sketchbook making the younger squeal in excitement. "He could even go toe to toe with the Elemental master of Earth." Opening the book, Nya saw Kai's drawing to what she believes the Master of Lightning once looked like do to his descriptions from the scrolls.

He was in pose readying himself to fight the master of Earth, who never looked so intimating until this sketch. "It was a tough match between them, and a devastating aftermath too." Kira said, tracing the lines of her sketch. "Both disciplined, tough and angry at each other." Making Nya shrink just a tiny bit, having never seen or heard of them being on opposite sides before.

_But you see Darkness has a way of coming back again and again and again. Relentless despite the fact it has been beaten over and over again.. _

"And that's how the Master of lightning fought and won against the Master of Earth." The older girl declared, making the younger girl stare at her with amazement in her eyes.

"He was so cool!" Nya said, awed at the skills the Master of Lightning had, so disciplined and calm, always thinking several steps ahead, so much like the other Elemental masters. She frowned as she continued to think of all the other original Elemental masters. _Their all guys… _Nya realized, unable to help the pout that appeared on her face.

_But you see even in darkness it only takes a speckle of light to fight off evil..._

"She's telling stories again, Maya." An Exaggerated voice said, a man peeking into the room where two girls slept peacefully in one bed. One snuggling with a stuffed cow and the other snuggling in deeper into her blanket.

"Hush, Ray." Maya said, giggling softly. "Not like you don't like it when Kira rants on and on about the Masters of Water or the Elemental master himself or how she inspires to fight just like you, Ray." Remembering the times Kai had taken to weapons training from her father like a duck to water. Though blacksmiths wasn't their daughters best trait of yet, she was getting their.

"I know, I know." Ray said, quietly. "But I wish, She would just stop inspiring Nya with her stories about the past… Those days are long gone and over."

"Ray." Maya said, putting a hand to her husband chest and leaning close to him. "They'll eventually learn the truth one day... ``she frowned at the thought and buried her head deeper into her husband's chest to ignore the pain and thoughts of their children facing off the darkness.

"Hopefully, not anytime soon." Ray finished still haunted about the war and bloodshed they had to face. Not to mention the oncoming evil, that both he and his wife could feel lurking. Though now they had no time to be careless, no time to face the darkness that lurks despite the itch. Not if they want to be their for their children.

Opening the door, Ray approach bed and swooped up his eldest daughter into his arms. Careful to make sure she didn't let go of her stuffed animal. While Maya tucked in Nya into her bed and dimmed the lights. Kissing her on the forehead, Maya whispered. "Goodnight, water sprite." Once things were set in Nya room, the two walked out of the room and walked towards Kira room.

Opening the room, Ray gently set his daughter onto the bed and Maya tucked her in. "G'night, fire sprout." Ray muttered kissing his eldest daughter as he wife dimmed the lights. Neither ever noticing the two pairs of eyes staring right out the window, before they landed on the girl.

**Three weeks later….**

"Do you have to go?" Kira asked, timidly as she watched her parents pack a few things to hit the road. Ray stops and turns to look at his eldest. "Kira, shouldn't you be at school?" Making her look down and shuffle her feet. Making him sigh at the indication that yes, she should be at school. "Why do you have to go?" Kira mumbled under her breath, before speaking at a normal tone."If it makes you feel any better, I dropped Nya off and made sure she stayed at school."

"Young lady, that's no excuse." Kira cringed at her mother's voice. "You should be a good example and be at school, not here to send us off."

"Well I wouldn't be here if you just tell us where you'll be and when you'll return." Kira said, snapping. "Instead of soon."

"Kira." Ray said, warning. "That no way to answer your mother." Kira cringed even more and withdrew into a shell, losing the fire and will to make them stay. "Until we come back." Maya says more gently, grabbing her daughters chin to make her look at her in the eyes gently. "You will have to be strong and look after your sister."

"Remember no tears." Ray said. "You have to be strong, during this time."

"We will be back soon enough." Maya said, smiling at her daughter ever so softly. "Okay." Kira says. "Just don't disappear on us."

"We will be back." Ray promised his daughter giving her one last hug. Maya hugging her even more tightly, before they both turned towards the gate and left the village, leaving their eldest daughter to look after the youngest for the meantime. Not bothering to look back one last time towards their home. Where the eldest stood looking at them.

They should of looked back.

Because maybe if they had seen the tears in their child's eyes, they wouldn't have dared to leave. Especially, had they known it would be the last time they'd be able to see their children. Young and full of innocence or at all.

Kira continued to wave them off, until she could no longer see them. They have faded off into the distance. _I have to be strong. _She thinks, clenching the sword her father handed her discretly. _For the village, For Nya…_

_Later that night…._

"Sis?" Nya asks, looking at her older sister who tucks her in. "Yes?" Kira say's. Dimming the lights to Nya's liking. "When are mommy and daddy coming back?" Kira pauses and turns to her baby sister who looks at her wide eyed and hopeful. "Want to hear a story about the elemental power of Fire" Kira offers up to distract Nya.

Nya's eyes shine brighter at the thought of a story about the elemental master of fire. "Which one?" Nya asks. "Of when he met the other elemental masters? The time he discovered both light and dark in his element? Oh oh! I know what about when he fought alongside the spinjitsu master!"

Kira chucked at her sister's enthusiasm at the Elemental mast of fire. "Or how he discovered, he could control fire, in the first place." Nya stared at her sister wide eyed. "You know how he got his power?" Kira smiled nodding. _It's more of a theory, but I could make adjustments to make it a bedtime story. _

"_You see a long, long ago." _

_Back before ninjago was formed and fund, before the first spinjutsu master had grasped all power. There were tribes, many of them that grew an prospered throughout the years. In fact many of the elemental master were from these tribes as they had all figured out a way to harness the power within themselves. _

_But the Master of fire was different, not from a tribe like all the others, mocked for being different than the rest. The master of fire's tale is not a happy one. _

_His journey, faded from all tales but time, dimmed into darkness by his great deeds, but no one can deny. That the master of fire started off as a cycle of destruction and Chaos. _

_He destroyed villages from a young age, caused bloodshed and death and no being could stop him. Chaos laid awake in his very presence. _

"That's terrible!" Nya yelled. Tearing up at how her hero began. "How could he do such things?" Kira sighed, wondering momentary if she should have gone with her original story and told her about the Master of water instead. Before shaking her head, _Better let her digest that not everything is black and white, that there could be grey spots too. _She continued, not bothering to answer her sister, but side hugged.

_Denied and scorned at birth and his birth right. He only knew rage and hurt, bitterness and loneliness. He was not from light, nor could be enlightened and shown the path by others, it was his destiny alone to find the light himself. He viewed anything that could be seen as weak as worthless, anything that could bring joy as trash and anything that can love as inhumane and betrayal. _

_His view of the world was different… _

_It was said, the first way he gained his power, was him exploring away from the village, having run away from the mock of his peers, alone in the dark woods, and through his rage and anger. The sun shined on him, giving him power and showing the world that even light can be bad, that light can cause a path of demolition._

_It was said on that day he was chosen as fate's champion and in every fiber of his being as he grew older, his power would get stronger and stronger..._

_The strongest element._

_Yet,it was not human or any elemental Master that could change his mind, no what made him rethink everything was the ony thing he held close to his heart without him knowing. The one thing that gave him kindness and shown him little specks of light._

_The one thing that had accepted who he was and become, despite the misery he caused others. _

"What was it?" Nya asked, taken by the story and her need for answers. Kira chuckled at her sister being taken by the story. "No one knows what it was." Kira said, looking at her sister's eyes. "But many believe it was a dragon or the sun." Nya narrowed her eyes at her sister. "But you don't." Nya stated, looking at her older sisters eyes.

Kira didn't say, but the twinkle in her eyes made Nya frustrated. As Kira put a finger to hush her baby sister and continued the story.

_There are many theories to what it was that made the master of fire change sides. But the moment he changed his path. Lead him to face many trials afterwards to present that fire was not just destruction. Not something to be completely feared. He had the ability to control fire a unique element and the first among the other elements, as it was the only element, which the performers themselves can generate. When he chose to change sides, he was letting go of many things, the past, his anger and the original will of fire that he obtained. _

_It was said he obtained and mastered true fire through the beast that roamed the land before any of us. _

"Which is?" Nya asked, making Kira smile at her, as she breathed out.

"_Dragons." _

* * *

**Many years later…**

Ignacia was a peaceful environment. Almost no pollution coupled with an abundance of blossoming plants made the town serene and enjoyable for all its residents and visitors. Children played happily in the simple stone streets, their laughter warming the hearts of the older members of the community as they exchanged home grown goods with smiles and friendly chatter. The place screamed unity and serenity, a perfect home for all those who wished to escape the hustle and bustle of Ninjago City, and live in a welcoming community. A simpler life.

Children's laughter could be heard outside, almost covering the clanging of steel. Almost. That is, as the sound echoed through the town, lifting the head of the residents as they sent fond smiles and head shake towards a certain house/shop on the edge of the village. It was a simple and traditional house, nothing fancy or unique about it. The house was more than enough for its inhabitants though, sheltering both lifeforms easily with room for guests to spare. The shop, however, was far more impressive.

Four Weapons was said to be the best blacksmith forge on the south, possibly the best in all of Ninjago. . Having an array of samurai armor, fit for any rank, was set up on display, categorized in sizes and styles so carefully clear, that one of the owners was either a neat freak or OCD. A variety of weapons hung on racks, gleaming wickedly and magnificently in red glow in the forge. Swords, scythes, daggers, shurikens, arrows, crossbow bolts, the actual crossbows and bows in general, nunchucks, spears axes and many more were neatly organised, even the ones that were placed in draws and bins for storage. The main owner of the shop held the source of the clanging, practiced hands in protective gloves, wielding the tool with ease as the swords lay over the furnace, silver metal a flaming red.

All weapons sharp to cut someone even in one slight poke. Practiced and wielded by the Blacksmith, to make sure they were the greatest quality of weapons that could be sold. The Blacksmith was a young woman. Messy, dark brown hair pulled out of a gently and focused face, spiky side fringe stylizing the sides of her face.. Honey brown eyes, filled with liquid gold were concentrated on the task before her. A natural warrior and huntress, carrying herself with an aura of confidence and intimidation, but could fade her aura to that of a gentle and meek persona. Her name Kira Nyx, sweat had formed on her brow, a layer encasing her entire body as she formed the shape of her latest weapon; a katana. Kira had added a special element to the weapon to make it look like more of an art than a weapon, but it was still nonetheless a weapon.

Examining the steel carefully, Kai decided it was time. She plunged it into the water with a fluent downwards jab, cutting it to the side slightly and praying she hadn't wasted steel. Her foot tap, maring her impatient nature, as she tried to calm herself from pulling the sword up, before it's time.

Pulling up the steel swiftly and sighed in relief that the steel hadn't bend in any bizard shape or form while in the water. Having pulled the steel at the right time. The extra material in the sword shined through allowing it to have a majestic glow to it.

"It's not sharp." Kira stated, eyeing the edge of the steel. "So you theorem lil'sis is wrong, again." Making Nya look up from her part of the workshop, letting her shoulders drop in disappointment. "Aww," Nya sighed, setting down the broken projector she was trying to fix. "I really thought that would work."

Kai turned her disbelieving stare from the too blunt sword to her sister.

"And when, lil' sis, has anything you've said to do with forging ever worked?" she asked, sarcastically. Recounting all the times Nya believed she had finally discovered the secrets to Blacksmiths only to fail every single time.

"Kai! Don't be mean," Nya scolded. "You do want me to fix this projector, right? You'll be needing it your next performance after all." Kai wavered her off, a smirk crossing her expression as mock arrogance that was reserved for Nya and Nya alone entered her voice.

"Whether I have pictures, for story telling or not." Kira, said, smugly. "It'll turn out fine with the enchanting stories of the past heroes." Though smug and confident in her abilities, to tell the story correctly. Kira was nervous without the projector to enhance the stories even more. After all she was sure that if it weren't for the pictures the projector show castes, she wouldn't be able to make the money she got by telling them without it.

While Nya admired her sister for her courage, she did, however, regret not being able to do more financially. While Kira was a decent blacksmith, who could forge brilliant swords for any person on a good week, weapons weren't exactly that popular among the outlying villages or Ninjago as a whole, anymore. They had one or two buyers every four four days at most, so Kai had to do something else to provide for both of them. Luck would have it that Kira was a natural to try something different and be able to make a profit out of it. None more so than her being able to make used clothes look like the best new fashion wear of the time. That and storytelling, enchaining all the past stories of all elemental masters, like she had been there to experience it. As though her words were truth and not just fables from books.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night." Nya muttered, as she took her projector inside to finish it off in her room, allowing Kira to turn of the lights and retire into her room to get a good night rest for the first time in awhile.

OOOOOO

_She stared at a mirror at herself, slightly dazed and confused to where she was. Looking at her reflection she cringed at her alter. Wondering who in the world convinced her to wear a minute to midnight red dress, though she grudgly liked how it complimented her figure and outline her chest and her slim legs. She would rather be in comfortable clothes. _

_Tearing her gaze away from the mirror in front of her, looking around the room she paid attention to the smallest details of room, or in this case the garden that she was in. It was a rather big garden with a decor that yelled out: look at me! Look at me! _

_Which made her cringe even more, wondering just who the show off the party was for. The lighting was dim allowing for the stars to shine and take a little glory for this night time party. Walking away from her place she stood at for who knows how long. She eyed the tables that were covered in white fabric, dinner plates already settled into place and utensils ready for people to eat. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere firefly's began to fly, around the garden, raising a hand, she allowed a firefly to settle onto her hand, looking at the little creature softly, she smiled as the firefly twirled in her hand, which raising an eyebrow she noted was covered by black silk gloves. She sighed as wind breezed through her, closing her eyes, she could hear faint footsteps._

"_Your here again." Kira said, opening her eyes. Putting down her hand as the firefly fled away. Turning around to glare at the shadowy man, cursing herself as she couldn't see the man's appearance for the second time. "And your even more lovely than the last time." The man said, grinning at her. Making her shiver as he leaned in close to her. _

_**Not this time buster. **__She thought, growling as she prepared to push him away. "Do you really want to push me away so badly?" She cursed as his voice changed, she looked up to see blond turn to brown hair and cole black eyes, instead of honey doe eyes. Why was it at every meeting he changed his appearance!? "Who are you?" She snapped, having little patients for his games tonight. He stayed silent as he swung both of them back and forth at the pace of the song. _

"_You should be careful who you speak to." He says looking at her mournfully. Caressing her cheeks, making her feel hot under his touch. Making her shudder at his breath, she hated feeling weak, hated the feeling this man brought her. This was no time to fantasy who this mystery man could, no time to fall under his charms. _

_What she needed was to wake up. _

"_And why would you be concerned to who I talk to?" She questioned him, releasing herself from his grasp. "When you not only told me a couple nights ago, that you wouldn't care if I fell into the deeps of despair." Only for him to pull her back harshly. "You need to be careful." he growls. "From here on out, you'll face dangers and masks." _

"_Will be seeing you anytime soon?" She asked, looking up to the tall man, his smile vanished and his eyes continued to mourn as though he lost something precocious."Do not be foolish." He said, lastly, before he vanished completely. She stared were the man once stood, before closing her eyes and breathed…._

_ OOOOOOO_

Amber brown eyes opened, to stare at a white ceiling. Heaving, as though she just ran a marathon. She looked at her empty room. The room was bare with nothing, to style like a teenage girl lived in the room, the window curtains pulled to bring in light from the sun, white walls with accents of green designs. Perhaps, a plant or two in the room. Getting up from her futon, her bare feet touching the carpet she took three steps to her small table and sat. Putting her head into her hands, letting out a heavy sigh.

"So it was just a dream." She murmured, wondering. Who it was she talked to once again, wondering for a moment if it was a vision of the past or future. Before shaking the nonsense away. "Thinking I can see the past or future again? " She muttered, letting out a weak smile. "When am I going to grow up?"

Looking down at her table, her eyes dulled as she looked at a picture of a happy family. Clenching her hands, biting her lower lip. She wondered just how much longer would she have to take it? How much longer, before she snapped and gave into the impulse of doing something… That even she didn't know what it action her body and mind wanted to do, but she sure as hell knew it was nothing good.

* * *

**So here's how this going to play out **

**Yes, I made Kai a girl under my cousin's persuasion and am remaking the Ninjago story take a retake on things that could have been and possibly making this story go darker if I even can. Again I took this story as a challenge since my cousin is constantly bugging me about either doing a ninjago fanfiction story or a my hero academia and well… I'm still reading My hero academia and Ninjago finished a while ago and I haven't found any good story's for ninjago. If you have any story's to recommended please do. Also I'm hoping to finish this story after New game! **

**Also the Elements: in case anyone doesn't know**

_**Fire**_

_**Lightning**_

_**Earth **_

_**Ice**_

_**Energy**_

_**Water **_

_**Golden power**_

_**Creation**_

_**Destruction **_

_**Darkness**_

_**Sound**_

_**Speed**_

_**Gravity**_

_**Poison**_

_**Metal**_

_**Amber**_

_**Smoke **_

_**Form **_

_**Shadow **_

_**Light **_

_**Mind **_

_**Nature**_

_**Wind**_

_**Time**_


End file.
